


Stuck

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: What if someone you loved was stuck? Stuck in between planes and it was up to you to help them.. but you didn't know they were stuck? I suck at summaries, but oh whale.





	1. Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a multi-chapter story and the rating will change the further in i get. Looking for honest criticism and if ya drop a comment, i may be inclined to update faster. Thanks! And enjoy! 
> 
> No copy write infringement intended. I don't own AHS. American Horror Story is owned by Ryan Murphy and co. This is a non-profit story and was written just for fun.

The gypsy-esque woman wandered down the street to the only place she knew to go, and, well, shockingly enough, it wasn’t her beloved swamp. There wasn’t anyone on the streets, and as she cast her blue eyes heavenward, she supposed it was early morning, four or five ish. Twirling up the steps of the ominous white building, she let herself in. Making her way up the staircase, she desperately needed to see someone she had missed for so long. She could hear stirring coming from the room and as she reached for the doorknob, the door opened and Cordelia Goode stood in front of her. The blonde stared at Cordelia and it seemed that Cordelia looked back at her, but oddly in a way. The Cajun woman’s eyes filled with tears as she flung herself at the brown eyed woman, only to fall to her knees with a silent thud. She heard the heels behind her clack on the ground, then falter for a moment. She heard Cordelia breathe in and sigh her name.

 _“Misty..”_ The blonde, Misty, stood and watched the other woman shake her head, as if clearing her thoughts and the sound of heels filled the otherwise silent corridor once again. Misty tried to wrap her head around what just happened. Cordelia shut the door behind her, but Misty was quick to follow, jumping in front of her, feeling the older witch walk through her again and again. Each time sent a shiver down her body, while not entirely unpleasant in and of itself, she still wished it was her body connecting with the other woman. The wild haired blonde groaned in frustration.

 _“What in Gods name is happenin’ ta’ me?”_ The Cajun accent was thick and she continued to follow the Supreme around as she tried desperately to get her attention. Cordelia huffed as she noticed there wasn’t any coffee left and glanced at her watch. 6:45am. The girls weren’t due to start classes until 9, so she figured she had time to run out and grab some. She grabbed her keys and Misty followed. She transmutated into the backseat of the car. The swamp witch felt bad for intruding, but she needed to get Cordelia to notice her, to feel her presence. Witches could roam freely now that the Supreme had made them known in an effort to help young women feel more connected with themselves and their history. While generating a lot of support, there still remained protesters, witch hunters, much like her dead ex-husband, Hank Foxx. Cordelia backed into a parking spot and it still shook Misty how it looked as though the elder witch was staring directly at her, but not seeing her whatsoever. Both getting out of the car, the witches turned their heads in unison at “Witch bitch!” getting yelled. Misty saw the culprit and glared at him with an intensity which could kill. The Supreme’s face was plastered everywhere, so Cordelia was getting used to attention, both negative and positive. She was about to confront the would-be attacker as he approached, but saw a rock get chucked at his head and his unconscious body fall to the floor. She traced the path the rock took with her eyes, but saw no one standing where the rock had originated from. Misty, on the other hand, stood confused. She could interact with small things, just not people? She groaned,

_“that’s annoyin’”._

Cordelia was confused, but shrugged it off. Walking into the store, Misty followed again, silent and consumed with her thoughts. The older blonde searched the aisles for coffee and groaned when she saw it was on a higher shelf. Misty smirked at Cordelia’s obvious shortness. The Supreme stretched up on her tiptoes and was unaware of the shelf wobbling, but Misty noticed. Within a flash, Cordelia felt herself get tackled backwards, the weight of a body on her, but no one to be seen. The more desperate it seems Misty is, the more she could interact with the other things around her. She rolled off the older witch and stood up. Cordelia was dumbstruck. She would’ve been crushed under the shelf and she would’ve been attacked by that strange man, but something had stopped both of those accidents from happening, but she hadn’t the slightest idea of what.

 _“What the hell is going on?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, just a filler chapter really. Ive been swamped (heh get it?) with things at uni. I promise ill update soon! Kudos and reviews/comments are definitely welcome!
> 
> As always, enjoy!

It's been increasingly difficult to write off the weird things happening to Cordelia. Two weeks. It’s been two weeks since they started happening and the only correlation that would make SOME semblance of sense is that the anniversary of when she lost someone dear to her is coming up. Meanwhile, Misty hasn’t gotten any closer to making her presence known. She’s been able to manipulate Cordelia’s computer, doing everything the Supreme taught her before she got stuck in hell, to get to the search engine and look up watch she needed to. Late one night, she stumbled across a thermotable. She didn’t understand what it was, but upon reading further it was a table that registered body heat. It also went on to say that it would pick up heat signatures for ghosts or entities as well and proved to be good paranormal hunting equipment. She didn’t know what that meant, but noticed Cordelia’s credit card information already in place. Then she glanced at the price and her face paled. 

“Two hundred and fifty dolla’ ‘s?!” 

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. That was a lot of money, even with how much money Cordelia inherited from Fiona. Misty warred with herself before eventually ordering it. She hoped the elder witch wasn’t gonna be mad. It was due to arrive on 15th. It was now only the 5th. The gypsy woman heaved a sigh of exasperation. 

“Ten days.” 

The wild haired blonde felt a mixture of excitement, anxiety and nervousness. Misty knew she was just that much closer to having Cordelia realise she was there and she was trying to come home.


End file.
